


jedenfalls nicht der Vergaser

by fanpersoningfox



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Stuttgart, awkward cuddling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Das Auto bricht zusammen, irgendwo im Wald und Thorsten und Sebastian müssen wohl oder übel die Nacht darin verbringen.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	jedenfalls nicht der Vergaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfield/gifts).



> Für Mindfield. Vielen Dank für die Inspiration und Motivation <3
> 
> Das hier ist deutlich weniger Charakteranalyse als die Fics, die ich bisher geschrieben habe, und deutlich mehr fluffiger Feel-Good-Content.   
> Und mein Hot Take zur guten alten And There Was Only One Bed - Trope. Weil ganz ehrlich, ich hab noch nie mit jemandem in einem Bett geschlafen und war am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht.

Der Motor stottert. Er gibt ein unangenehmes Geräusch von sich und trotz der Dunkelheit ist Thorsten sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Rauch unter der Motorhaube hervorkommt. Sebastian flucht, bremst und fährt rechts ran. Ein verbrannter Geruch steigt ihnen in die Nasen. Fuck. Sie tauschen einen Blick, Thorsten besorgt, Sebastian genervt.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Scheiße.“

Thorsten verkneift sich den Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge liegt, dass das mit seinem Porsche nicht passiert wäre, und sagt stattdessen beschwichtigend:

„Lass uns mal einen Blick drauf werfen.“

Sebastian nickt.

„Im Handschuhfach ist eine Taschenlampe.“

Die brauchen sie auch, denn die Sonne ist bereits vor einer guten Stunde untergegangen und an dieser Landstraße gibt es natürlich keine Laternen.

Außerhalb des beheizten Autos ist es kalt, insbesondere für Ende März. Thorsten schlägt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, während er um das Auto herum nach vorn zu Sebastian an der geöffneten Motorhaube geht.

„Hm“, macht Sebastian und leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe. „Also, das sieht mir ganz danach aus, als sei der Vergaser kaputt.“

„Was?“ Thorsten wirft ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Der Vergaser?“

Sebastian grinst schief.

„Keine Ahnung. Das ist der einzige Begriff, den ich kenne, was Motoren angeht.“

Thorsten verdreht die Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel biegen sich unaufhaltsam nach oben. Er schiebt seine Ärmel so weit zurück wie der Mantel es zulässt.

„Leuchte mir mal.“

Zehn Minuten später hat er nicht nur Motoröl an den Händen und am rechten Ärmel, sondern auch festgestellt, dass es jedenfalls nicht der Vergaser ist. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Keine Chance. Müssen wir abschleppen lassen.“

Sebastian flucht leise und schließt die Motorhaube.

„Ich ruf den ADAC.“

Kurz darauf hört Thorsten ihn wieder fluchen, lauter diesmal.

„Was ist los?“

„Kein Netz.“

Thorsten seufzt. Scheiß Baden-Württemberg.

„Und jetzt?“

„Probier du mal.“

„Mein Handy hat schon vor ‘ner Stunde den Geist aufgegeben. Akku leer.“

Sebastian flucht nochmal und Thorsten gibt ihm Recht. Dass sie auch unbedingt heute noch von dieser Fortbildung nach Hause fahren mussten. Dass diese Fortbildung überhaupt bis zum Nachmittag gehen und dann der letzte Vortrag auch noch überziehen musste. Und jetzt stehen sie hier irgendwo in Baden-Württemberg im Wald und kommen nicht weg.

„Was meinst du, wie weit ist es von hier aus bis zum nächsten Ort?“

Sebastian hat die Hände samt Taschenlampe in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben und blickt prüfend die Straße hinunter. Torsten schüttelt den Kopf.

„Zu weit.“

In der Ferne tönt Donnergrollen. Sebastian sieht aus, als wolle er seinen Kopf gegen das Autodach schlagen.

„Meinst du, hier kommt heute nochmal jemand vorbei?“, bricht Sebastian das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hat.

Sie sitzen wieder im Auto, weil es hier zwar nur unwesentlich wärmer ist als draußen, aber zumindest trocken. Ohne Motor funktioniert auch die Heizung nicht und die Temperatur fällt wie der Regen, der mittlerweile aufs Dach trommelt.

Thorsten wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr und ist zum ersten Mal wirklich froh über deren fluoreszierende Zeiger. Kurz nach elf, sie stehen jetzt seit fast zweieinhalb Stunden hier.

„Ganz ehrlich? Nein.“

Sebastian seufzt. Thorsten erkennt schemenhaft, wie er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne kippen lässt. Es betont seinen Hals.

„Zumindest sind wir nicht mit deinem Auto unterwegs.“

Thorsten zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, obwohl Sebastian das wahrscheinlich gar nicht sehen kann.

„Mit meinem Auto wären wir nicht liegengeblieben, das sag ich dir.“

„Naja, vielleicht schon.“ Sebastian zuckt die Schultern. „Aber bei dem hier kann man zumindest die Rücksitze umklappen. Das heißt, wir müssen nicht im Sitzen schlafen.“

„Na, das sind aber doch mal erfreuliche Nachrichten.“

Es ist verdammt kalt im Auto, jetzt wo die Heizung nicht mehr läuft. Thorsten zieht seine Jacke enger um sich, aber natürlich bringt das nichts. Er starrt nach oben an die beschlagene Fensterscheibe, gegen die immer noch der Regen trommelt, und versucht, seine klappernden Zähne stillzuhalten.

Sebastian neben ihm schläft auch nicht. Mit seinen langen Beinen hat er noch größere Schwierigkeiten als Thorsten, eine bequeme Position zu finden, und als er sich das dritte Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten umdreht und seine Beine neu zusammenfaltet, kommt eines seiner Knie in Berührung mit Thorstens Oberschenkel. Was nicht verwunderlich ist, immerhin sind sie zwei erwachsene Männer, die versuchen, in einem Auto zu schlafen; da kommt es schon mal vor, dass man sich berührt.

Dennoch glüht der Kontaktpunkt an Thorstens Bein regelrecht und das liegt nicht an Sebastians Körperwärme. Die dringt ohnehin nicht durch zwei Lagen Jeans und die knallgelbe Fleecedecke, die Sebastian als Überbleibsel seines Skiurlaubs mit den Kindern im Kofferraum gefunden hat und bei der Thorsten darauf bestanden hat, dass Sebastian sie nimmt, weil der in seiner Lederjacke ganz erbärmlich gezittert hat.

Wenn Thorsten so darüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich fast schon lächerlich, wie sie hier nebeneinander liegen mit knapp einem halben Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Als wären sie nicht schon seit Jahren beste Freunde, als hätten sie einander nicht schon am jeweiligen Tiefpunkt erlebt, als gäbe es noch irgendwelche Fassaden aufrecht zu erhalten. Thorsten seufzt und reibt sich über die Augen. Er ist zu alt für diesen Mist.

„Thorsten?“, flüstert Sebastian und dreht sich wieder um, zu ihm hin diesmal.

„Hm?“

Thorsten öffnet ein Auge und sieht ihn an.

„Komm unter die Decke; ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du so mit den Zähnen klapperst.“

Sebastian klingt betont müde und fertig mit der Welt. Thorsten schnaubt leise.

„Das dünne Ding macht da auch keinen Unterschied.“

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich.“

Jetzt grinst Sebastian ihn an, das kann Thorsten in seiner Stimme hören, auch wenn sein Gesicht im Dunkeln liegt. Der genervte Unterton ist komplett verschwunden. In Thorstens Magen kribbelt es. Sebastian und seine ewige Flirterei. Er bemüht sich, unbeeindruckt zu klingen.

„So heiß bist du nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Aber heiß genug.“

Damit hebt Sebastian eine Seite der Fleecedecke an, rückt an Thorsten heran und wirft kurzerhand seinen Arm samt Decke über Thorstens Oberkörper. Thorsten gibt einen halblauten Protestlaut von sich, schon aus Prinzip, wird aber ignoriert. Er öffnet den Mund und setzt zu einem artikulierten Widerspruch an, hält dann aber inne. Wenn er Sebastian jetzt sagt, dass er ihn loslassen soll, wird der das tun. Aber es ist kalt und ungemütlich und Sebastians Wärme dringt tatsächlich bereits langsam zu ihm durch und der Körperkontakt ist generell keine Verschlechterung der Situation. Er seufzt.

„Wenn wir hier unbedingt Körperwärme teilen, dann lass uns das richtig machen und mich zumindest den Mantel ausziehen und mit als Decke verwenden.“

Thorsten tut kein Auge zu. Kalt ist ihm zwar nicht mehr, weil Sebastian tatsächlich ein menschlicher Heizpilz ist, aber es ist ihm vollkommen unmöglich, sich zu entspannen, während Sebastian halb auf ihm liegt und gegen seinen Hals atmet.

Sebastians Arm ist mittlerweile von Thorstens Schultern um seine Mitte gerutscht, was sie fast in eine richtige Kuschelposition bringt. Es fühlt sich gut an, nur lässt die ungewohnte Menge an Körperkontakt Thorstens Körper einen Adrenalinschub nach dem anderen ausschütten. Er ist hellwach, sein Puls rast, an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken.

Sebastian liegt auch unnatürlich still und sein Atem geht zu flach als dass er schlafen würde. Thorsten denkt darüber nach, etwas zu sagen, die Spannung zu brechen, die um sie in der Luft liegt. In seinem Kopf drehen sich Gedanken im Kreis, die er bei Tageslicht wahrscheinlich nie aussprechen wird, deren einzige Chance es ist, hier in die Dunkelheit geflüstert zu werden. Doch das sind Dinge, die man nicht ansprechen sollte, wenn man mit jemandem für längere Zeit in einem geschlossenen Raum festsitzt. Ihm fällt nichts ein, was diese Situation hier weniger angespannt machen würde, und zu dem halben Meter Sicherheitsabstand will er gewiss nicht zurückkehren. Also bleibt er stumm und starrt weiter Löcher in die Dunkelheit, die nur hin und wieder von einem Blitz zerrissen wird.

Thorstens linker Arm, der ungelenk zwischen ihnen liegt, wird allmählich taub. Er überlegt, ob er ihn da rausziehen und um Sebastian legen sollte. Das würde vielleicht auch die Anspannung unterbrechen. Aber erfahrungsgemäß würde es nur dazu führen, dass ihm das Blut abgedrückt wird und der Arm erst recht einschläft, und das wäre dann auch nicht besser.

Außerdem ist Sebastians Atem gerade dabei, sich zu verlangsamen, und wenn er es wirklich schafft, hier so einzuschlafen, will Thorsten ihn dabei nicht stören. Es reicht, wenn sich einer von ihnen die Nacht um die Ohren schlägt.

Nach einer Weile bekommt Thorsten auch noch einen Krampf in seinem linken Oberschenkel. Er versucht, seine Position zu verändern, um dem entgegenzuwirken, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Der Krampf zieht sich runter bis in seine Wade.

Sebastian rührt sich ein wenig und dann fühlt Thorsten seinen Atem gegen sein Ohr, warm und kitzelnd. Er ist froh, dass seine Ohren nicht unbedingt seinen erogensten Zonen zählen. Dennoch nimmt sein Körper das zum Anlass, einen wilden Hormoncocktail auszuschütten und seinen Puls nochmal richtig in die Höhe zu treiben. Thorsten atmet tief ein und wieder aus und versucht, sich zu entspannen. Sebastians Atem stockt. Ganz wunderbar, der ist also doch auch noch wach.

Irgendwann, als der Regen schon wieder nachgelassen hat und Sebastian längst tief und gleichmäßig atmet, beruhigt sich Thorstens Herzschlag nach und nach. Er ist einfach so müde, dass ihm alles egal und sein Fluchtreflex ausgeschaltet ist. Er dreht sich auf die Seite – zu Sebastian hin, weil das nun mal die Seite ist, auf der er besser schläft – und winkelt die Beine an. Seine Knie stoßen gegen Sebastians, aber der bewegt sich nur minimal und zieht die Decke über ihnen höher. Thorsten schließt die Augen und driftet ganz langsam ab in den Schlaf, Sebastians Geruch in der Nase.

***

Thorsten wacht auf, weil seine Blase drückt, sein Magen knurrt und jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper verspannt ist. Es ist noch einigermaßen dunkel, aber er bekommt nicht sonderlich gut Luft und als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnet, stellt er fest, dass das daran liegt, dass sein Gesicht gegen Sebastians Brust gepresst ist. Sebastian riecht gut. Wenigstens liegen sie beide auf der Seite, sodass er keine Sabberflecken auf Sebastians T-Shirt hinterlassen hat.

Vorsichtig löst Thorsten sich von Sebastian und setzt sich auf. Sebastians Arm, der um seine Mitte geschlungen gewesen ist, rutscht zu Boden. Sebastian rührt sich ein wenig und schmatzt leise im Schlaf, wacht aber nicht auf.

Thorsten gähnt und reibt sich mit beiden Händen über Augen und Gesicht. Behutsam bewegt er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und unterdrückt ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Sein Nacken ist wirklich furchtbar verspannt – von seinem Rücken will er gar nicht erst anfangen. Ihm tun Muskeln und Knochen weh, von denen er nicht mal wusste, dass er sie hat.

Die Morgensonne scheint durch die nach wie vor beschlagenen Fenster, aber es ist immer noch verdammt kalt. Außerdem fühlt sich jetzt alles klamm und eklig an.

Thorsten wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach sieben. Er sieht wieder auf Sebastian herab, der noch seelenruhig schläft in einer Position, die ihm ganz bestimmt Rückenschmerzen bescheren wird. Irgendwie sieht er niedlich aus und Thorsten kämpft gegen den Impuls, ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen ist.

Thorstens Magen knurrt hörbar und auch seine Blase verlangt immer nachdrücklicher nach Aufmerksamkeit. Also befreit Thorsten sich aus der Decke, kriecht vorsichtig zur Tür und öffnet sie so leise es geht. Sebastian bekommt davon nichts mit, schläft immer noch tief und fest, und Thorsten schlüpft in seine Schuhe und steigt aus dem Auto. Die Tür lehnt er hinter sich an, sie richtig zu schließen würde Sebastian gewiss aufwecken.

Draußen ist es noch kälter als im Auto, aber der Morgentau im Gras am Straßenrand ist nicht zu Raureif gefroren. Alles ist unwirklich ruhig und friedlich und wenn sie nicht liegengeblieben wären, wäre es regelrecht romantisch.

Thorsten geht ein paar Schritte in den Wald, um seine Blase zu leeren, und als er wiederkommt, sitzt Sebastian in der geöffneten Autotür. Thorsten hebt die Hand.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen. Ich dachte schon, du wärst abgehauen und hättest mich hier allein zurückgelassen.“ Sebastian gähnt und streckt sich. Sein Rücken knackt so laut, dass Thorsten es drei Meter entfernt noch deutlich hören kann. „Boah, ich werde alt.“

Thorsten zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, sagt aber nichts. Muss er auch nicht, denn Sebastian versteht ihn auch so und grinst.

„Noch nicht so alt wie du natürlich, aber…“ Er legt vielsagend den Kopf schief.

Thorsten schnaubt und Sebastians Grinsen wird breiter.

„Zumindest schnarche ich nicht.“

Thorsten runzelt die Stirn.

„Ich schnarche auch nicht.“

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“

„Du wärst jedenfalls der Erste, der sich deswegen beschwert.“

Sebastians Antwort darauf wird von einem herzhaften Gähnen verschluckt und Thorsten nutzt die Gelegenheit um nachzusetzen:

„Dass du dich im Bett in so einen Oktopus verwandelst, überrascht mich allerdings weniger, als es vielleicht sollte.“

Für einen Augenblick scheint es, als breite sich eine feine Röte auf Sebastians Wangen aus, aber dann ist sein Grinsen wieder da, spitzbübisch wie je zuvor.

„Besser Oktopus als Seestern.“

Thorsten stöhnt und verzieht das Gesicht und Sebastian lacht und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und Thorsten wird ganz kribbelig flau im Magen.

Besagter Magen gibt ein lautes Knurren von sich und der Schalk in Sebastians Augen weicht genervter Frustration, als sie beide daran erinnert werden, dass sie hier mitten im Wald festsitzen und das hier auch bei Tag keine sonderlich stark befahrene Straße ist. Ihre letzte Mahlzeit ist jetzt schon gut fünfzehn Stunden her und das Essen im Tagungshotel ist auch keine Offenbarung gewesen.

Nach einigem Suchen findet Sebastian im Handschuhfach eine angebrochene Tüte Gummibärchen, die dort auch noch vom Skiurlaub drin liegen und wirklich steinhart sind mittlerweile.

„Frühstück?“, fragt er und quittiert Thorstens skeptischen Blick mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du kannst auch gern ein Wildschwein jagen gehen.“

„Haha“, macht Thorsten.

Aber Sebastian gibt sich merklich Mühe, ihrer Situation einen optimistischen Anstrich zu geben, und Thorsten möchte das zumindest nicht aktiv sabotieren.

Er beißt sich fast einen Zahn aus am ersten Gummibärchen. Beim zweiten gibt er das Kauen auf und beim dritten kommt ihm eine Idee.

„Sebastian.“

Dieser schaut zu ihm. Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf der Kante des geöffneten Kofferraums, jeder wieder in seine Jacke gehüllt.

„Mund auf.“

Sebastian guckt irritiert und Thorsten hält das Gummibärchen in die Höhe. Ein rotes.

„Fang.“

Sebastians Augen leuchten regelrecht auf, als er versteht. Sofort dreht er sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper zu Thorsten hin und öffnet den Mund.

Thorsten zielt und wirft, aber obwohl Sebastian versucht, es zu fangen, trifft das Gummibärchen ihn am Auge und fällt zu Boden. Sebastian lacht, hebt es auf und steckt es sich in den Mund.

„Nochmal.“

Zehn Gummibärchen später, von denen Sebastian kein einziges mit dem Mund gefangen hat, nimmt Sebastian Thorsten die Tüte aus der Hand und verkündet:

„Du bist dran.“

Thorsten fängt beim ersten Versuch.

Allerdings wird sein Triumph dadurch geschmälert, dass er sich prompt daran verschluckt. Er hustet und Sebastian klopft ihm auf den Rücken, kann sich das Lachen aber wohl nicht verkneifen.

„Geht’s?“

Thorsten nickt und wischt sich über die tränenden Augen. Sebastians Gesicht ist auf einmal ganz nah, viel näher als gerade noch. Thorstens Blick wandert runter zu Sebastians Lippen, die ganz rot gebissen sind von seinem Versuch, nicht zu lachen. Er schaut schnell wieder hoch in seine Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass Sebastians Blick auf seinen Lippen liegt.

Thorsten schluckt. Ihm ist auf einmal ganz warm.

Und mal wieder ist es Sebastian, der den Schritt weiter geht. Er lehnt sich vor und küsst Thorsten, einfach so.

Ohne nachzudenken erwidert Thorsten den Kuss, ergreift Sebastians Kopf mit beiden Händen und zieht ihn zu sich. Sebastian gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich und küsst so nachdrücklich zurück, dass er Thorsten fast aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt.

Der Kuss schmeckt nach Gummibärchen und ungeputzten Zähnen, was echt keine gute Mischung ist, und als sie sich wieder von einander lösen, verziehen sie beide das Gesicht.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und diesmal ist Thorsten der, der grinst. Irgendwie war es doch abzusehen gewesen, dass sie auch diese Linie irgendwann überschreiten würden, auch wenn er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hat.

Er will gerade etwas sagen, als ein Geräusch an seine Ohren dringt. Ein Motorengeräusch.

„Hörst du das?“

Sebastian nickt und springt auf. Thorsten folgt ihm. Tatsächlich erscheint just in diesem Moment in der nächsten Kurve ein Traktor.

„Na Halleluja.“

Die Frau, die zu dem Traktor gehört, ist so freundlich, sie gleich bis zur Autowerkstatt im nächsten Ort abzuschleppen. Thorsten und Sebastian sitzen im Auto und schweigen sich an, aber es ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Eher ein müdes. Thorsten unterdrückt ein Gähnen und nimmt aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie es Sebastian ebenso geht. Er muss lächeln. Sebastian grinst.

„Du, Thorsten?“

„Hm?“

„Darf ich dich die Tage mal zum Abendessen ausführen?“

Thorsten wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Meinst du, das ist wirklich nötig?“

Sebastians Grinsen wird breiter.

„Nö. Aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne.“

Als Thorsten zwei Tage später morgens in Sebastians Bett aufwacht, geht es seinem Rücken blendend und durchgeschlafen hat er auch.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an traveling_ink, die all meine Tatort-Fics liest und mich dabei unterstützt, obwohl sie mit Tatort ungefähr so viel anfangen kann wie mit Adiletten in Schuhgröße 48/49.
> 
> Kudos, Kommentare und Kekse erfreuen mich stets.
> 
> Auf Tumblr bin ich unter demselben Username zu finden.


End file.
